Decisiones
by Komuro
Summary: Cuando Yaya espera a Hikari,se declarará? Que pasará si Hikari le corresponde en el momento de pasión y se siente violada la mañana siguiente?Tsubomi como toma parte de esta historia? Rated T por semi-lemons Hikari/Yaya/Tsubomi Chap 3 UP!
1. Deseos

AN:Ok este es mi primer Fic así que sean compasivos, se que me falta mejorar lo puedo notar por lo poco que escribí, espero que les guste, esta historia por si se confunden toma lugar en el final del capitulo 12,donde Yaya espera a Hikari y la besa confesándose, sinceramente en el Anime no me agrada en lo absoluto como lo toma Hikari, pero aquí daré un giro de 360 grados a todo lo que paso adhiriendo mucha mas historia y un buen final para el anime…espero y les agradecería mucho que dejaran un review dándome su opinión al respecto

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Strawberry Panic, aunque me encantaría tenerlo :p

Capitulo 1

Deseos

**Por Komuro**

'Amor detiene al amor, huh?'Pensó Nanto Yaya en su cuarto, aun con el botón del vestido de su amiga y amor no correspondidos. Siguió visualizándolo el botón con deleite, dándole vueltas sin quitar su mirada de el como si se tratara de un botón que pudiera perderse solo al momento de quitarle la vista de encima. Posó su rostro en su escritorio aun con el botón entre sus dedos, pero ahora no tenía un rostro de seriedad, ¿Era ahora soledad? No podía evitar sentirse abrumada, decepcionada e ignorada. Su mejor amiga y amor secreto en este momento compartía momentos de felicidad con la persona a quien ella admira y ama: Ohtori Amane. Alias: "Príncipe de Spica" o así le nombraron. Yaya no podía evitar que el odio que guarda por el Príncipe de Spica apareciera, todo el asunto era simple: Yaya ama a su compañera de cuarto, llega una doña nadie que parece mas hombre que mujer y se la arrebata poco a poco. Yaya rió levemente por ese pensamiento, aunque el que se la llevara de su vida no era un pensamiento gracioso sino doloroso. Yaya es forzada a sonreír por su amiga, es forzada a aconsejar a su amiga para que el amor entre ella y Ohtori resultara, apoyarla, sin embargo. Eso es lo último que ella desea. Lo que Yaya desea es algo que solo en un universo paralelo podría ocurrir(Si es que hay):Desea ser lo primero que ella ve por la mañana al despertarse, desea que su ángel arrastre su cabello para poder tener mejor vista de su rostro, desea que le susurre al oído para despertarla con su dulce y divina voz, desea animarla cuando este desconsolada, desea ir de compras con su amada, desea reírse de la ropa que Hikari elija para ella, desea caminar tomadas de la mano, desea tenerla en su regazo cuando toma una pequeña siesta y ,por supuesto, desea ser la que le provoque gemidos de placer en sus noches de pasión.

La pelinegra despertó de su pequeño trance de imaginaciones. Agitó su cabeza despejando su mente de tan ficticias fantasías solo para sentir una pequeña gota de líquido salado deslizarse sobre su mejilla. Llevó su mano rápidamente a su rostro cubriendo el trazo que dejo la lagrima como si de una herida se tratara.

Saltó rápidamente de su silla y se dirigió al baño aun con la mano posada en su fino rostro. Se vio en el espejo para confirmarlo.

Si, estaba llorando…Pero no podía evitarlo, después de un año de ver a la rubia, siempre hablando y suspirando por Ohtori Amane, forzándose a si misma (aunque doliera) a apoyarla y animarla. El día llegaría en que Yaya liberaría sus penas con lágrimas…pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Forzosamente con su muñeca derecha limpió las lágrimas. Odiándose a si misma por haber llorado, se prometió a si misma haría nada que podría costar su amistad con Hikari, nada que pudiera herirla, porque lo ultimo que Yaya quisiera ver es a su ángel herida ya sea física o emocionalmente. Se vio nuevamente en el espejo verificando que todo rastro de lagrimas. Una vez asegurada se sonrió a si misma para animarse y salio del baño.

Una vez en el cuarto decidió mejor no volver al escritorio para evitar quedar atrapada con sus fantasías (como si el escritorio tuviera la culpa) y se dirigió a su cama. Se dejo caer en la colcha con sus brazos extendidos a lo largo de la cama disfrutando la suavidad de las sabanas en sus brazos y cadera. Recordó como fue que obtuvo el botón que yacía en su mano

**Flash Back**

Cuando Hikari salió para encontrarse con Ohtori Amane en lo que vendría siendo su primera cita oficial, Yaya quedo descorazonada en el cuarto agitando su mano despidiendo a su amiga. Cinco minutos después en esa misma posición decidió volver a sus labores, no sin antes notar un pequeño pañuelo blanco en la cama de Hikari. Lo olvidó. Tomo rápidamente el pañuelo y salio rápidamente hacia la entrada de los dormitorios con esperanza de encontrarla pero fe en vano. Llegó a la puerta frontal y no había señal de Hikari. 'Claro, rápida cuando se trata de Amane,huh?' Pensó Yaya. Decidió regresar a su cuarto por la misma trayectoria por la cual salio pero cuando salio de su cuarto no notó un pequeño botón a solo tres cuartos de su recamara que ahora miraba detenidamente. Lo tomo y lo reconoció al instante. El mismo botón que Hikari tenía en su vestido veraniego. 'Le habrá pasado algo?' Se cuestiono en sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de correr a buscar a Hikari cuando oyó un grito proveniente del cuarto a su izquierda. Yaya estaba segura que conocía esa voz. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la puerta tomando la perilla y esperando lo peor.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar o llamar. Como podría? estaba demasiada preocupada por el paradero de su amor platónico que no podrían importarle menos las formalidades. Lo primero que notó en el cuarto fue a dos chicas la primera con pelo negro corto, la segunda, para su horror, era la rubia a la que tanto aprecia. ¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que esta encima de Hikari? ¿Que paso con Amane? ¿Quien demonios se cree acosando a Hikari de esta manera? se quedo inmóvil unos segundos. Su rostro cambio en ese lapso de tiempo de preocupada y sorprendida a una de odio y desprecio.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?"Preguntó Yaya perpleja y molesta por la vista frente a ella.

"¡Yaya-chan!" Chilló la rubia y con poco esfuerzo logró librarse de la acosadora y corrió al lado de compañera de cuarto.

Yaya no quitó la vista de la persona frente a ella quien sin decir ningún comentario respecto a sus actos se sentó en la cama en la que se encontraba. "Que te propones?" Preguntó no muy amigablemente. Como podría?.La chica respondió con un simple gesto: Acomodando un mechón de su oscuro pelo con una sonrisa malévola. Yaya tomo el sombrero del suelo que pertenecía a su amiga y se lo regreso rápidamente. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer aunque doliera. "Vete" Intentó darle una sonrisa pero no pudo, esas palabras le daban pinchazos directos al corazón. "Amane-sama está esperando" Adhirió viéndola directo a sus celestes ojos.

Hikari notó algo extraño en la voz de su salvadora pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento. Yaya estaba en lo correcto, alguien la estaba esperando. "Arigatou Yaya-chan" Agradeció la rubia y comenzó a semi-trotar hacia su demorada cita.

Yaya regresó su mirada a la por muy poco "violadora". "Lo repetiré otra vez, que te propones?" Yaya no se molestó en siquiera preguntar quien era. No le importaba, después de todo, lo único que le importaba en el momento era mantener alejada Hikari de bestias como la que tenía delante de ella.

La persona desconocida sonrió maliciosamente antes de contestar. "No se de que me estas hablando" Coloco sus manos en la cama recargándose sobre ellas y fijando su mirada en el techo. "Solo estoy expresando mi amor"

"Amor" Preguntó como si se tratara de una completa idiotez. No hay manera que ese acto se tratara de algo romántico o agradable. Perverso era lo único como podía describirlo.

"Así es, amor, después de todo el 'Amor detiene al Amor" Respondió disfrutando la reacción de la persona que irrumpió su acto, se encontraba completamente inmóvil, sin palabra alguna, procesando lo que le acababa de decir. Yaya no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Habrá una manera de detener el amor de su mejor amiga por Amane con su propio amor? .Por fin podrá ser feliz? podrá disfrutar los años que le quedan en Astrae Hill junto a Hikari? "Además" Continuó la chica de cabello corto sacando a Yaya de sus pensamientos. "No tienes ningún derecho de impedirme que la ame" Adhirió con tono serio en su voz.

Yaya se hartó de escuchar a esa mujer con sus supo cisiones llenas de mentiras, o al menos eso quería creer. Tomo con fuerza la perilla y azotó la puerta dejando a la chica sonriendo malévolamente por su reacción.

**End Flash Back**

Aun viendo el pequeño botón de su amiga razonó mas las palabras que le dieron una cierta falsa esperanza en que Hikari dejara de amar a Amane. "Amor detiene al Amor".Si eso es cierto, ¿como lo haría? .Tenia que ser de una manera en que no pusiera en juego su amistad con Hikari. ¿Una carta? (Muy trillado). ¿Declararse personalmente? (Seria un completo shock para Hikari).Poemas? (Recordó que es pésima en literatura, ¿como quiere escribir poemas?)

Suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sintiéndose torpe por no saber como expresar su amor. Hoy en día. Como se declaran las personas sin arriesgar su amistad?.Quizás sean almas gemelas: Dos personas destinadas a encontrarse y enamorarse. Ese no era su caso aunque hubiera deseado que así fuera. Lo único en lo que ella se encontraba era en un amor platónico, un amor no correspondido.

Dando un gran suspiro se levantó de su cama impulsándose con sus manos y se dirigió a la ventana que en este momento era azotada por lluvias de una tormenta.

"Hikari" Susurró viendo la tormenta con tristeza desde la ventana. Por que esta tan cegada por Amane que no puede percatarse de lo que siente por ella?.Yaya jamás pensó que Hikari fuera tonta o algo por el estilo. Simplemente es 'lenta' en cuestión de relaciones, es tímida y se avergüenza con facilidad, siempre trata de evitar problemas, es alguien a quien desearías proteger de todo mal. Tal vez eso fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella, el sentimiento de querer protegerla, de querer cuidarla para que esa sonrisa angelical nunca se desvaneciera.

El sonido de la perilla alertó a Yaya de la llegada de su amiga. Se tornó rápidamente hacia la puerta. ¿Que es lo que va a hacer? ¿Se callará y rezará por la felicidad de su ángel o hará un mínimo intento en que la deseada rubia se de cuenta de sus sentimientos?

AN:Ok ahí esta el primer capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado para los que lo hayan leído y dejan su review, me va a dar mucha inspiración para continuar la historia, siguiente capitulo: Un lemon(quedan advertidos)


	2. Concha de color Rosa

**NA:**Después de seis meses de haber subido el primer capitulo aquí esta continuación. Un pequeño aviso respecto a una de mis otros fic: Psicosis quedará suspendido por el momento hasta que lo corrija. Por consecuencia empezaré el segundo capitulo de Tiernos Colmillos. Como les advertí en el primer capitulo, este capitulo es un lemon; traté de no usar palabras fuertes para no tener que cambiar el rating. Disfruten.

_Capitulo 2_

_Concha de color Rosa_

_**Por Komuro**_

La puerta se abrió de golpe; Hikari entró enérgicamente su rostro se iluminó aun mas cuando vio a su querida amiga"¡He vuelto!"Dijo entusiasmada. Se abalanzó sobre Yaya dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso" Arigatou Yaya-chan por lo de hoy" Agradeció Hikari refiriéndose a su encuentro con Kaname. Se separó."Amane-senpai dijo que quería volver a verme" Menciono aun mas entusiasmada.

Yaya fingió la mejor sonrisa que pudo."Ya veo…¿No es genial?"Yaya recordó el botón que tenia en su mano. Mientras Hikari buscaba algo en su vestido."Ah Hikari esto…"Dijo refiriéndose al botón en su mano pero Hikari la interrumpió.

"Un regalo para ti Yaya-chan"Hikari dijo sosteniendo su pañuelo con ambas manos. Al ver el rostro sorprendido de su amiga Hikari procedió a enseñárselo."Toma" Dijo abriendo el pañuelo revelando la hermosa concha rosa que encontró en la playa en su viaje con Amane.

"¿Una concha?"Miró a su ángel."¿Para mi?"Dijo mostrando signos de su verdadera sonrisa. Quizás no todo estaba perdido. Hikari asintió en respuesta aun mostrando su sonrisa que Yaya tanto amaba. Yaya se armó de valor y decidió confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento, quería que supiera cuanto la quería. La tomó de los brazos y Hikari levantó su mirada.

"¿Yaya-chan?"Dijo con su dulce voz. Yaya no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola directo a sus ojos."¿Que ocurre?"Preguntó. Yaya permaneció en silencio, aun perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos de Hikari. Unos segundos después Hikari fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Yaya acercó su rostro besándola. Hikari no pudo prevenirlo, solamente permaneció inmóvil recibiendo el aliento de su mejor amiga y sintiendo los suaves labios sobre los suyos. Lentamente bajó su mano izquierda que contenía el pañuelo con la concha adentro dejándolo caer. Cerró sus ojos y se impulso un poco profundizando el beso. No sabía por que, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Jamás imaginó que su mejor amiga sentía algo por ella.

Yaya sentía que se encontraba en el cielo, estaba besando los suaves labios de Hikari y parecía que le gustaba lo que le daba una oportunidad contra la perra. Su mano derecha bajó del hombro de Hikari a su cintura. Quería sentir su piel. Dejo de besarla y notó como Hikari permaneció inmóvil con sus ojos cerrados mordiéndose el labio; probablemente saboreando los restos de su saliva. Le sonrió y se acercó a su oído "Te haré sentir bien" le susurró. Tomo su mano y la llevo cerca de su cama. Yaya se posicionó atrás de Hikari, removió los rubios cabellos con su mano y comenzó a besar su cuello. Lentamente y seductivamente, probando lo que nadie ah probado o tocado. Mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones que ella misma abrochó esa tarde. Yaya era recompensada con gemidos de placer de Hikari. Desabrochó el ultimo de los botones y dejo caer su vestido. Yaya ya estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo desnudo de Hikari pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez podía tocarla, podía sentirla. Hikari permaneció en silencio, seguramente sonrojada. Procedió a desabrochar su bra. Lo arrojó lejos y sus manos comenzaron a tratar los pechos de Hikari. Eran perfectos, ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, cabían perfectamente en sus manos, tan suaves que parecían que habían sido hechos por las manos de un ángel. Yaya no podía soportar los gemidos de Hikari. Cada uno la excitaba más que el anterior, no pudo aguantarse y decidió avanzar al siguiente paso. Atrapo nuevamente su boca pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en la boca de Hikari; reexplorando, probando y saboreando su dulce néctar llamado saliva. La empujó lentamente hasta su cama .Hikari cayendo en ella. Rápidamente removió su sexy camisa y mini-shorts dejándolos en el suelo quedando en panties. Se hincó en la cama, lenta y seductivamente posicionándose encima de Hikari; como una depredadora con su presa, no planeaba dejarla ir. Comenzó nuevamente su tortura besando su cuello y alrededores. Dejando un trazo con su lengua en su clavícula llegando a sus pechos. Lamió sus dedos; índice y medio, comenzando a acariciar suavemente el pequeño botón rosado de Hikari. Su boca atrapó el otro dándole un mejor trato. Lo acariciaba con su lengua, lo mordisqueaba suavemente con sus dientes haciendo que Hikari se sonrojara tres capas mas de rosado. Bajó un poco mas ahora lamiendo el suave abdomen de Hikari. Dejaba marcado cada rincón de su abdomen con su saliva, introdujo su lengua en su ombligo. Hikari sumió su estomago dejando que un largo gemido de placer se escapara de sus labios. Era tan sensitiva en esa área, pero eso solo le gustaba más. Bajo mas dejando su camino de saliva llegando al elástico de sus blancas braquitas. Sonrió a la 'V' que formaba sus bragas entre sus piernas. Se veía tan adorable pero a la vez tan irresistible. Introdujo su pulgar en su boca humedeciéndolo y comenzó a trazar marcas en el lugar mas sagrado y puro de Hikari, arriba y abajo, lenta y suavemente. Hikari arqueó su espalda recibiendo explosiones de placer, apretando las sabanas de la cama tan fuerte como sus manos se lo permitieran. Su tortura continuó por varios segundos. Tratando suavemente sus labios inferiores, tan suaves como porcelana. Los dulces gemidos de Hikari y la sensación que sentía en todo su cuerpo provocaron que no pudiera controlarse más. Se acercó a su rostro aun con su mano entre las piernas de Hikari comenzando a llenarla de tiernos besos. Su mano se metió por debajo de sus panties sintiendo la parte mas intima de Hikari con su propia piel. Tan suave y humedo. No perdió y comenzó a introducir lentamente su dedo medio. Hikari apretó sus dientes en el proceso, lagrimas bajaban por su rostro. Yaya lamía cada una de sus lágrimas no desperdiciando una sola. Su dedo se encontraba hasta la mitad y ya sentía algo impidiendo su entrada."Esto va a doler Hikari, sopórtalo ¿ok?"Yaya le susurró. Sin esperar por una respuesta Yaya forzó su entrada destrozando aquella barrera que significaba su virginidad. Hikari gritó a causa del dolor y agarró la muñeca de Yaya intentando sacarla.

"Duele, Yaya-chan,de verdad duele" Le suplicó Hikari. No podía contener su llanto. Esa era la primera vez que pasaba por tal experiencia.

"No te preocupes Hikari, ya pasó lo peor" La intentaba calmar Yaya."te prometo que ahora te sent…"

Knock Knock. Alguien llamó a la puerta provocando que Hikari se asustara y empujara a Yaya de encima de ella. Yaya terminó en el suelo con un gran dolor en sus glúteos. Se apresuró a cambiarse a su anterior atuendo de mini-shorts y ombliguera roja en tiempo record. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto. Se acercó a su cama y se limpió el sudor de su rostro para no levantar sospechas. Hikari permaneció en silencio en la esquina de la cama donde la visitante no pudiera verla. Asegurándose de que ropa íntima no pudiera ser visible Yaya abrió la puerta, fue recibida por un par de temibles ojos rojos. La hermana Hamasaka.

"Buenas noches Nanto-san" Menciono sin expresión la hermana. La seriedad de su rostro hacía temblar a Yaya del nerviosismo.

"Buenas noches hermana Hamasaka" Yaya dijo abriendo un poco mas la puerta.¿La habrá descubierto? Trato de ser lo mas silenciosa posible pero tal vez escuchó a Hikari. Los nervios la mataban."¿Así que…hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?"Dijo intentando sacar el propósito por el que fue interrumpida.

La hermana la notó un poco extraña pero lo dejó pasar" Hace unos momentos me encontraba en paquetería y sobre escuche tu nombre en..¿Eso es sangre?"Preguntó señalando la mano de Yaya .

Para el horro de Yaya SI era sangre, so suya claro está. Trato de no parecer tan sorprendida y disimuló."Lo siento, es que me corté antes de abrir, le eh dicho tantas veces a Hikari que no deje las pinzas para cejas en mi cama" Inventó su excusa. Hamasaka se lo creyó y asintió.

"Dígale a Konohana-san que sea mas cuidadosa, al igual que usted Nanto-san"

"Se lo diré no se preocupe" Yaya contestó. Solo quería que se fuera.

"Debería irme yendo…Nanto-san te llegó algo en paquetería, tiene hasta tres días para recogerlo de lo contrario será devuelto, tenga eso en cuenta."La hermana dijo aun mas seria. Como si la estuviese regañando por algo que no hizo.

"Lo recogeré inmediatamente, gracias por el mensaje" Agradeció esperando a que se fuera.

La hermana asintió."Y recuerde vestirse de manera correcta, aunque sea hora de dormir no significa que pueda ponerse camisas al revés"

Yaya la miró confundida, Se fijó en su camisa y se dio cuenta de por que dijo eso. En su cambio de ropa a tiempo record no notó que se puso la camisa al revés. Otra buena razón para que la hermana sospechara de ellas, sin embargo, no lo hizo" Lo siento lo tendré en cuenta" La hermana nuevamente asintió y comenzó a caminar por el corredor girando en una esquina saliendo de su vista. Yaya cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella con su mano entrelazada en sus mechones" Estuvo cerca."Se dijo a si misma.

Hikari silenciosamente tomó su ropa que se encontraba en el suelo y se dirigió al baño. Yaya intentó decirle algo pero no encontró las palabras. Se quedó sola recargada en la puerta preguntándose ¿Qué irá a pasar de ahora en adelante?

**Disclaimer:**No soy dueño de Strawberry Panic! (De lo contrario sacaría un anime diferente para mi querida Yaya-chan xD)

**NA:**Quisiera agradecer el Review Anonimo de "**yo xD"**

Nos vemos en "Tiernos Colmillos" Bye-bye.R&R! No sean tímidos. Quiero escuchar sus opiniones xD


	3. Persiguiendo a un conejo

De alguna manera Yaya pensaba que las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, después de lo que sucedió entre ella y Hikari es obvio que las cosas cambiarían. Lo que Yaya desconocía es que las cosas cambiarían pero no por el bien de ella o de su amada Hikari…

**Decisiones**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Persiguiendo a un Conejo"**

Yaya giró un lápiz entre sus dedos. Miraba aburridamente por la ventana de su clase. No prestándole ni la más mínima atención a la profesora. Ni a sus compañeros de clase que secretamente se lanzaban pequeños notas entre ellas o se susurraban. Solo estaba ahí perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Giró hacia su derecha para ver el pupitre vacío en el que normalmente su amiga se sentaba.

Cuando llegó esa mañana a clase lo primero que la maestra hizo fue preguntarle por Hikari. Ella simplemente respondió "No lo sé" y pensó que le encantaría saber dónde se encontraba. Así es; Yaya no sabe sobre el paradero de Hikari. Esa mañana antes de salir a clase ni siquiera se hablaron, muchos menos se miraron. Después de lo de anoche se creó un nivel alto de incomodidad entre ambas. Es como si ambas no se conocieran, cada quien por su lado. Sin decir hola o buenos días. Como unas completas desconocidas.

Aun así Hikari no es de las personas que se saltan clases así tan fácil, ¿que podría significar eso? Esta y más preguntas le provocaban un intenso dolor de cabeza, así que mejor decidió poner atención a lo poco que le faltaba de su clase y saliendo iría a buscarla.

El sonido del timbre de fin de clases sonó como la más bella melodía que hubiese escuchado. Por fin podía buscarla. No perdió tiempo y guardó sus cosas rápidamente. Salió de su clase y comenzó a caminar los pasillos de Spica sin rumbo. Buscando en cualquier lugar que pudiera estar como la enfermería, los baños, la estancia principal pero sin suerte alguna. Después pensó que pudiera estar en el comedor, aunque fuese poco probable que Hikari se saltara clases solo para tomar una merienda. Aun así es un lugar frecuentado por las tres escuelas así que valía la pena intentarlo. Se encaminó hacia el comedor a paso lento pero seguro. Trataba de no correr tanto por los pasillos para que la hermana Hamasaka no la reprendiera.

Después de 10 largos minutos de caminata llegó al comedor, visualizo todo el comedor pero no vio a Hikari, solo las pocas estudiantes de las tres escuelas que llegaban temprano para las comidas. Suspiro por su fallido intento" Solo mi suerte" Se susurró a sí misma.

"¿Ara?¿Yaya-chan?" Una voz conocida se escuchó detrás de ella casi haciéndola pegar un brinco. La voz era Susumi Tamao, quien era acompañada por Aoi Nagisa quien traía una sonrisa resplandeciente, típico de ella. Ambas pertenecientes a la escuela Miator pero aun así amigas cercanas con quienes frecuentaba fiestas de té por la noche.

"Tamao-san,Nagisa-san buenas tardes" Saludo, las superiores dieron una leve reverencia en contestación"

"¿Estás aquí para comer?¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?" Pregunto Tamao. Yaya estaba a punto e contestar cuando Nagisa la interrumpió.

"Viniste por el nuevo pastel de frambuesa?" Pregunto ilusionada.

"Uhh…no, solo buscaba a alguien" Respondió Yaya a la alegre Nagisa.

"Ya veo" Contesto Nagisa con tono menos enérgico.

Tamao miró a su alrededor" No veo a Hikari-chan" Mencionó después de buscar rápidamente." ¿Estás buscándola?"

Tan perspicaz como siempre." No, busco a Kazama Ushio, Hikari ya se fue a la habitación." Mintió. No quería que sus amigas se preocuparan por sus problemas y preferiría no involucrarlas.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Nagisa"Se encuentra bien?" Pregunto preocupada.

Hacia lo mejor que podía para continuar con su pequeña mentira." No se preocupen, ella está bien solo que no tenía mucho apetito" respondió sintiéndose mal por tener que mentirle a sus propias amigas.

"Ya veo" mencionó Tamao. "No es un alivio Nagisa-chan?" Dijo a su mejor amiga. Nagisa asintió sonriendo. "Bueno Yaya-chan será mejor que encontremos asientos, buena suerte buscando a Kazama-san"

"Gracias" Contestó

Con eso las dos superiores se retiraron. Yaya no perdió tiempo y salió. Saco su celular de su mochila para ver la hora 6:20.A las 7 es el toque. No hay manera de que Hikari se quede hasta tarde allá afuera o al menos eso Yaya creía, aun así probablemente estaría en el establo del "Príncipe de Spica"

Salió por la puerta principal hacia el establo cuando en su trote tan solo un instante alcanzó a ver un pequeño resplandor de unos cabellos rubios entre los árboles. Cambio rápidamente su dirección hacia la persona entre los árboles. "°!Espera!¿Hikari?"Gritó tratando de alcanzarla. Alcanzo ver los rubios rizos de su amiga pero se alejó de ella como un gato asustado. "!Espera!" Volvió a gritar. En su persecución poco le importaba sus alrededores, solo quería alcanzarla, quería una explicación de por cómo estaba actuando recientemente, que termino tropezando con una raíz de un árbol, trato rápidamente de sostenerse con una rama del árbol que había provocado su caída pero era demasiado pequeña rompiéndose al instante. Cayo sobre sus rodillas primero, después termino con el cuerpo entero en el suelo raspando ambas de sus manos por intentar minimizar el golpe. Suprimió una mueca de dolor e intentó levantarse pero no pudo, en su intento de levantarse quedó sobre sus dos manos y rodillas. Su cara estaba llena de polvo y sucia por la caída. pequeñas gotas de líquido comenzaron a derramarse sobre el suelo. Le dolió…pero no las heridas de su rodillas o manos. "¿Doushte?"Hikari…" Se mencionó a si misa dejando derramar aún más lágrimas. Todo lo que ella quería era hablar las cosas, sobre los sentimientos de ella. Pero simplemente no le da una simple oportunidad.

Yaya sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, tan suave y pequeña como la de Hikari. Pensando en que podía ser ella levanto su cabeza pero se decepcionó al ver que no era ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la chica que aún tenía su mano sobre Yaya. Yaya por su lado parte se hincó rápidamente y empezó a limpiar los trazos de lágrimas de su rostro. No le gustaba que otras personas la vieran llorar. La chica intento detenerla "Ah…no tienes por qué hacerlo" Aunque fue en vano ya que yaya como pudo quitó las marcas pero ahora dejando su cara más sucia por esparcir el líquido. Ahora parecía una niña de preescolar que acababa de jugar con lodo. Intento levantarse y la desconocida chica nuevamente intervino "Déjame ayudarte" Mencionó. Yaya asintió levemente y se sostuvo sobre ella con su brazo derecho, haciendo un poco de fuerza logró levantarse pero sus rodillas ardían por la fricción de la media y su herida. "El lago está cerca, vamos a limpiarte" nuevamente Yaya asintió pero esta vez con un casi inaudible 'hai'.Lentamente juntas caminaron un poco fuera del bosque y se toparon con el lago. Se sentaron en la orilla y Yaya bajó un poco ambas de sus medias para poder ver las heridas. La chica misteriosa la miro cuidadosamente. "Mmm..no es tan grave como parece" Menciono aliviada. "Espera un poco,ok?" Adhirió levantándose y regresando por el mismo camino que llegaron. No pasaron ni tres minutos y regreso con una bolsa café con bastantes adornos adheridos, al menos desde el punto de vista de Yaya. La chica saco un frasco y una venda enrollada. "No te preocupes, no va a doler" Menciono mientras atendía las heridas de Yaya.

"Umm...gracias por todo" Mencionó Yaya a lo que la chica asintió sonriente mientras limpiaba la herida con agua del lago. Yaya se preguntaba cómo es que tenía un frasco de mercurio y vendas en su bolsa.

"Raro ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que tenga un kit para este tipo de cosas en mi bolsa" Dijo semi riendo.

"Ah..no bueno me ayudo, así que no es para nada raro" Menciono nerviosa. Yaya ahora se preguntaba si esta chica podía leer la mente de los demás.

La misteriosa chica rió por lo bajo mientras vendaba la herida "Minamoto Chikaru" Dijo presentándose.

"Tercer año, Nanto Yaya" Contesto también mencionando su nombre.

"Mucho gusto Yaya-san, puedes llamarme Chikaru" Dijo gentilmente mientras sus manos terminaban de dar los últimos ajustes a las vendas de Yaya.

Yaya asintió levemente. Permaneció en silencio y notó que sus manos estaban sucias y algo raspadas por la caída. Hundió lentamente sus manos en el lago limpiándolas. Volvió su mirada con la chica notando sus facciones. Tenía cabello largo y negro al igual que ella, solo que a diferencia de Yaya, tenía dos grandes adornos en el pelo en forma de rosa, acompañado con el uniforme de Lulim. Yaya pensó que probablemente se tratara de una alumna de curso superior.

"Está terminado" Menciono alegremente la chica de Lulim separando sus manos de las heridas de Yaya.

"Arigatou" Agradeció Yaya nuevamente pero esta vez dando una leve reverencia.

"No te preocupes, ahora dime...¿qué fue lo que te hizo caer de esa manera?" Pregunto curiosa. Los destellos en sus ojos casi gritaban por si solos el nivel de curiosidad que tenía.

"Ah...bueno" Respondió Yaya, insegura de si decirle que perseguía a una chica, aunque Yaya sabía que en Astrae Hill había precedentes de relaciones chica a chica no sabía si esta persona en especial estaba familiarizada con ello.

"Lo tengo" Comento sacando a Yaya de sus pensamientos. "¿Estabas persiguiendo un verdad?" Mencionó segura de lo que decía.

'¿Un conejo?' Se preguntó en sus pensamientos. ¿De verdad creía que era eso? Yaya no creía que esta chica fuera tan ingenua, por qué para empezar en Astrae no está permitida la entrada de animales. Decidió verlo desde otra perspectiva. Probablemente al referirse a conejo se refería a alguien así de que el hecho de que sepa la razón por la cual cayó es cierta, es seguro que se refiera a conejo a la chica pero metafóricamente para no agobiarla mucho. Yaya confirmó esta teoría al ver la sonrisa de Chikaru, así que, decidió seguirle el juego. "Hai, logró escapar". Comentó.

"Ya veo...es una pena, pero estoy segura que volverás a verlo" Comentó tratando de animarla.

Yaya dudó unos segundos pero decidió preguntar "¿pero,y si no me quiere volver a ver?" Decidió profundizar esta metafórica conversación.

Chikaru colocó su dedo índice en su boca pensativa "¿Alguna razón por la cual no quiere verte?"

"Bueno...digamos que yo acaricie al conejo" Remarcó acariciar para que Chikaru entendiera el verdadero significado detrás de sus palabras. Aunque ya la chica era demasiado perceptiva así que tal vez no era necesario. "En ese momento el conejo se dejó acariciar y mimar pero a la mañana siguiente escapó y yo siento que ya no me quiere ver" Concluyó esperando ansiosamente la respuesta de la chica de Lilum.

"Ya veo...veras Yaya-san, los conejos son bastante territoriales, siempre cuidan su propio espacio, normalmente no permiten que se les acerquen tan fácilmente, y bueno si acariciaste al conejo muy probablemente ese conejo quiera saber la razón por la cual lo acariciaste"

"Pero,y si no quiero que el conejo deje de hacer lo que normalmente hace como dormir, brincar y comer?" Preguntó ahora inquiriendo sobre las actividades diarias de Hikari.

"Entonces ese conejito necesita estar solo por unos días, dale espacio para que se calmen las cosas, muy probablemente querrá estar a tu lado, si lo piensa detenidamente y con calma"

"Ya veo..."Menciono Yaya por lo bajo. Yaya no se había dado cuenta que ilusa había sido. Hizo algo que podría haber destruido su amistad y aun pensaba y quería saber los sentimientos de Hikari hacia ella a la mañana siguiente. Suspiró y sonrió levemente. Una genuina sonrisa que contagio a Chikaru y la imito. "Que pésima soy cuidando conejos" Dijo bromeando a lo que Chikaru rió por lo bajo.

"No te preocupes, de los errores se aprende" Mencionó todavía con una sonrisa aun mas cálida que la anterior. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo unos segundos. "está oscureciendo". dijo. Volvió con Yaya. "Deberíamos volver, no quiero recibir otro sermón de la hermana Hamasaka por llegar después del toque" Bromeó.

"Cierto, además tengo cosas que hacer" Comento Yaya. Para sorpresa de Yaya pudo levantarse sin ningún problema, dolía un poco pero podía caminar. Se sacudió un poco el uniforme pero aun así se veía muy manchada, aunque eso podía esperar. Chikaru ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y juntas se encaminaron a los dormitorios.

**NA**: Así que,aquí lo tienen, no es tan bueno pero le tengo ir dando forma a la relacion Yaya-Hikari,SI,DOS AÑO para actualizar(12/18/10 para ser exactos, en verdad que no tengo buena actitud para terminar lo que empiezo..(Además de que me han sucedido tantas cosas que empeora mi tiempo para escritura), pero de verdad que yo si quisiera ver esta historia terminada. Bueno, sin más que decir los veo para el próximo capitulo. R&R! Onegai :3

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece la historia de ¡Strawberry Panic!, si me perteneciera Amane hubiera muerto en el primer capítulo de la serie (Muahahaha)


End file.
